This Wasn't How The Story Was Suppose To End.
by Trivher
Summary: If you had to choice from your only dream and the world you know, what would you do? The story is finished. Oh please review, it makes me feel important.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 1.

Fiona Phillips slowly opened her eyes to the morning light softly pouring into the room.She stretches and sighs, satisfied from a good nights sleep.This was the first night in the last week since she began using this bed again that she slept well.Unable to adjust to the normal teenage life she so desperately thought she wanted.Fiona returned home.Imedially regaining the happiness that always followed her.

Fiona however had not been able to sleep completely through the nights.She kept having dreams that mainly involved her father.They weren't negative dreams or nightmares; but not flower and puppy good either.The dreams were unsettling.Fiona often dreamed of her father, it was in her mind their way of commutating with each other.Sadly when morning would come must of the details would be forgotten.But they left her with a pleasant feeling deep inside, not anymore.Even though Fiona still couldn't recall the details there was no more joyous emotions to be felt.Last night there was no dreams of him so sleep was able to occur.

The alarm clocks red numbers told it was 7:53, Fiona would need to be dressed and down stairs in seven minutes.She sighs again but in an annoyed way this time and kicks the covers off of her body onto the floor.The room was all hers at least for now.Since returning home Fiona and not seen Annie.Her parents had come back to the states for two weeks and requested their daughter be with them during that time; Annie agreed and went.The two girls would share the room once Annie was back.Fiona and Annie got along quite well, but being roommates was totally different territory.The room wasn't very big and sometimes it isn't large enough for one person let alone two.Fiona looked around the room while putting on a clean set of clothe trying to figure out how two beds, two dressers, and two of almost everything else would fit in here.With seeing the count time of being ready was down to two minutes Fiona decided this mystery would have to be solved another time.

Going over to the desk to pick up a hairbrush Fiona freezes.This wasn't here before; in fact she had never seen this before.There was a picture of her father sitting on the couch laughing at whoever was taking the picture.But it was the new couch, the one they bought two years ago.Fiona quickly looks around the room like she had done moments before and discovers there were a couple of other things that didn't belong.On a top shelf above the closet was a clown lamp that had given away to charity auction four years ago.All of Annie's posters that had tapped on the walls weren't there.Fiona had no idea what to think.She didn't even know what subject line to put in the search option to find information out.

Fiona was now late and would surely get yelled at.At least this time she would have a good excuse.She remembers that she can't say anything.Because of a promise she made to her mother of never exploring the unexplained again.Fiona knew if her mother knew of the situation she would become very upset and perhaps sad.This was something Fiona would need to keep a secret, at least for now.The old tiring I over slept response for being late would have to be used.

"Come on Fiona let's get a move on it!"Fiona sighs barely listening to the words coming from downstairs.Can't a person be 45 seconds late?!True they had appointments to attend, but being a minute tardy for breakfast really won't mess the whole days schedule up.Fiona then drops her shoes laces and stares at the door, her hands trembling along with the rest of her body.That voice which yelled at her didn't belong to mother.It wasn't Jack's either.Fiona had no doubt in her mind the sound of that particular voice could only be her father's.

With shoes only partially tied Fiona races down the stairs nearly tripping on the last step.Pushes her way past Jack who's trying to greet her good morning and does the same thing to her mom.Where is he!?She thinks desperately to herself.Whistling is heard coming from behind the closed kitchen door.Walking up to it she pauses for a second trying to let herself know that what she thinks is on the other side most likely isn't what she hopes.Pushing the door open Fiona finds herself looking right at her father flipping over a pancake.

"Good morning Fiona."It looked like him.Sounded like him.Fiona starts to tear up and runs across the room and grabs her father in a hug.She can touch him this time, he's really standing here.The tears then start to fall down her face.Her dad after a moment of listening to Fiona's sobs pulls her way and looks into her eyes.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"I missed you so much daddy!"

"Missed me?Where did I go?"Fiona knew this situation was all wrong and she should try understanding the details, but not now.All she wanted was to be with her father like she always wanted since he left.

*There will be more.


	2. Was it worth it?

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 2.

The family sat to breakfast, the scene was like Fiona always dreamed of.It was like her dad had never died and everyone was happy.Jack and her dad were laughing exchanging silent jokes with one another.Both her parents would give each other sweet little looks commutating all their thoughts and feelings by eyes alone.Fiona and Jack were getting along perfectly, he no longer seemed tense and pushed back from the world.A quality he often had to stop himself from getting close and possibly attached to anyone.Fiona still couldn't believe he was here but she didn't want it to end.She was scared if she said anything about the car wreck everything would disappear and he'd be gone again.Still deep in gut Fiona knew this was wrong and not real.But why kill the dream and the one wish you ever wanted?Everyone seemed happy, what was wrong with that?

Breakfast was finished with and only Fiona and her dad remained in the kitchen.They began to clear the dishes off of the table.Fiona had some much she wanted to say to him, thousands of questions, and didn't know where to begin.So nothing was said between them.She kept on looking at him, studying his features, the way he moved, everything that her memory had lost.

"Do I have something stuck to my face?Come on you can tell me."He must have grown suspicious of the reasoning of her staring.

"No daddy, I was just realizing how handsome you are."

"Daddy?You haven't called me that since you were four."Fiona couldn't image ever calling him anything else but daddy.

"Oops I mean dad, it slipped out."The term dad just didn't fit him in Fiona's imagation, however she decided just to go with it.

"It's ok it brings back memories."

"Like what?'

"Of lots of things, remember all the fun we used to have together?"

"Yeah, but can you tell me some stories?Please?"Here was the chance to get some answers to the questions she had always wondered.

"Fi it's getting late we need to get going, maybe later we'll have a stroll down memory lane."Fiona nodded trying not to show too much disappointment on her face.Wait what did he mean by we used to have?Why don't we anymore

They had to get to a rehearsal for a show that was planned later in the evening.Once at the club everyone was talking to Rick like it was any other day.Fiona couldn't understand why she was only one to know it wasn't wrong.Yet apart of her wished she was like all of them unable to know the truth.She desperately wanted to just pretend everything was great and to stop analyzing the situation, but she couldn't help it.Everything was perfect, too perfect.

Her parents both walked onto the stage, and Fiona got a tear in her eye watching them together like the universe promised they would always be.The music began and she realized Carey wasn't there, how odd.Actually all but two people not counting her family were no longer in the band.These were the original members of The Phillips Kane Band.Fiona hadn't really paid attention to the faces; she was too busy thinking things out.But now she was seeing them and not believing it.There were people here she hadn't seen since her father's death standing just feet from her.With her dad never having died there would be no reason for the band to break up and for Carey and the other new members to be there.Fiona came to the realization that everything she once knew was changed or never happened.But was losing those things worth it?


	3. SDGTRFY7YT55TG##$%^346SDRFTGYOK

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 3.

It was what would be considered a quick rehearsal.They played four songs with no breaks or re-dos and then we left.Fiona had forgotten practice could be so short.They climbed into the car and headed towards are dentist appointments; sadly some things did remain the same.But luckily Fiona had no cavities neither did her parents, just Jack; he had been eating too many sweets lately.The four of us together doing family things she just couldn't believe it.Strangers kept on stopping the group requesting autographs from the parents, Fiona forget that now the band is now still extremely popular.On mom's comeback tour there are of course signings at the show but very few anywhere else.Sadly it seems the world except for a handful of people had forgotten her.Not anymore though.

"Yeah let's drive over and visit the Bells."Fiona needed to tell someone the story, even though looking at the events so far Clu would call her crazy.But she had faith that someway, some how she'd get him to understand.The two of them had a connection, Fiona didn't know what kind exactly, and they just clicked well.Always helped each other out even when every else seemed to be laughing.Fiona hoped that still remained true.

"What did you say?Oh God your funny Fi."Fiona couldn't understand why her mother had said that or why the three of them were laughing.

"Um what?"She asked while forcing a giggle out to act like she understood the joke.

"You."Jack responded barely able to get it out.

"What!?"Fiona was now getting annoyed.

"Jack be nice to your sister!Fiona what in the world made you think of the Bells?"Her father turned and asked.

"I don't know, I just thought a visit be nice."

"Baby driving 2000 miles is a bit far for a Sunday visit."Fiona heard what her mother said, and prayed she had heard wrong.But she hadn't, Clu was gone.

What could she say now?Oops I forgot?Fiona had a feeling in this world, hell in any world that wasn't something you'd easily forget.What she wanted was to ask where did they live?When did they go there?But she couldn't.

"I was joking around."A bad response, at least there was a reason.By the looks on their faces showed they didn't believe her, still none of them brought the subject back up.Fiona tried to think of a reason why the Bells might of moved.They had a great life here, good jobs, good friends, it didn't make any sense.Cursing herself for having so few memories of the world before his death, if she could remember perhaps it would have the answers.Nothing.At least nothing that would help her out.Irene had been the manager before and after the accident.Fiona had never heard anyone talk about her quitting or of the possibility of getting fired.Ned hadn't become the bus driver until the comeback tour, but before he was still the head roadie.It just didn't make sense to her.

The family had been home for a while, taking time to relax before the show.Fiona was extremely upset to discover Candy had moved as well.There went her other best friend.Why did some events and people not change at all; but others all but vanished from the picture?She had her father back and everyone was happy, Fiona hated to admit it, but she wasn't happy.All those years of praying for another chance to be held by her father.All those pennies thrown into wishing wells.If Fiona had known in exchange to get the dream her whole life that she grown to love and know would be ripped away; she would of never given her father a second thought.

The tears start to fall down.Fiona couldn't believe she had come to the conclusion.Suddenly with a newfound energy kick Fiona was determined to find out was going on.Perhaps they would be able to keep her dad here, but have the Bells and everything else back.Opening up the laptop Fiona presses the key to get online and is there in 3 seconds flat.

"You have mail."She clicks the mail icon and sees three subject lines on the screen.The first two are junk and immedaly deleted.The third one is titled SDGTRFY7YT55TG##$%^346SDRFTGYOK, Fiona of course opens it.The message read:

Fiona be carefully of illusions that can be touched.Some will do anything to stop you.Don't be fouled.Once you start to forget the truth they were will be no hope for you.Just remember to keep your wits about you.

It was unsigned with no returned address.Fiona had no idea what to think of it.All she knew was that was now very scared with no one to turn to.


	4. It's the WWF live from the Phillip's hom...

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 4.

Usually with mysterious emails such as that Fiona would assume it was from her father, but how could it be this time?She had no idea of what to do, who would try to foul me?Who wants to see me stopped?Those two questions kept on racing in her head.Her father had been killed for being too close with the truth, but Fiona's level of paranormal effivicances weren't anywhere close to the kind he did.Plus she had given up that part of her life.Fiona decided she would have to talk to Clu, no matter how much work it might take to find him.

First she went through her desk in hopes that perhaps she had written him a letter or vice versa.Fiona couldn't help but to laugh when she sees a straight A report card from this last term with her name on it.She had never gotten straight A's in her life, it felt real good.Too bad it wasn't real.More school papers, tickets for a bunch of concerts, and other junk, but no address.She could ask Jack for it, just tell him that she missed placed it.But that would be a last minute resort that hopefully would never come. 

Annie would also be a good person to talk to.However finding her would be even harder than locating the Bell's, so Fiona quickly dropped that thought.The web site!Fiona had totally forgotten about her web site that could be a huge help.She types in the address and waits while it takes its time to load. 

"What the hell!?"Fiona screamed when the page was fully up.It was her page because the name on top said Fiona Phillips, but it wasn't a site of So Weird stuff.The site was of classic cartoon characters.Cartoon characters!?Fiona didn't even like animated shows, well it seemed the other her did.Oh this was great, just great.Clicking on the "X" to close the page Fiona sits for a moment trying to think of the next logical step.In the search box she types the Phillips-Kane Band, perhaps reading of their history would give some insight.50 plus pages popped up, that really surprised Fiona.There didn't seem to be an official site.And after the 13th or site she opened give little to no information.Well the band now 7 Grammy's, they just finished huge world tour and that was about it.

"Dinner!"Fiona turns the computer off at the sound of her brother's voice.It seemed a bit early to be eating dinner, but Fiona wasn't about to question it.Just go with the flow.They were having meat loaf her father's favorite and hers as well.At least she thought it was, in this universe you can't be sure of anything.Fiona found it surprising that no one was talking, everyone looked pissed off about something, but what?

"You guys excited about the show tonight?"Fiona decided to try breaking the foul mood.

"Yeah I guess."Her mother's tone of voice was depressing and almost creepy.

"Damn it Molly I'm getting sick of this!"Fiona never in her life at least not could she remember, had her father's yelled like that.She was so taken back that her fork was dropped clanking the plate.Everyone turned and stared, all she could was mouth sorry.

"So am I!"She had heard her mother yell before so that wasn't as shocking.At this point Jack raises from the table and nods towards Fiona to do the same, she does.With both parents now in full blown shouting match the two kids exit the arena.

"What was that about?"Fiona asks her brother as he's turning on the TV.

"The same whole crap."Well that was a lot of help.

"Who do you think is right?"Maybe asking in a different approach would work.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on you have to have an option."Fiona knew the second that came out of her lips, a big mistake was made.

"Ok then who do you think is right?"

"I I I um asked you first!"

"Fine I think dad is right."

"How exactly?"Fiona knew she was asking too many questions and was pissing Jack off.

"I DON'T KNOW OR CARE!"Ok he was way past pissed.Fiona decided it would be best to leave the room.She got up from the couch and walked towards the stairs.There was still yelling from inside the kitchen doors.

"I'm not saying it's mom's fault it's just---"Fiona turned at the sound of her brother's voice.

"Go on."Hopefully she'd now get some answers.

"Its just dad has a point, she doesn't put her heart into the shows anymore.While on stage she acts like she's getting a root canal."So her mother was falling out of love of performing.

"It has to be tough on her Jack."

"Yeah I know, but she could atleast pretend she was happy like she used to be."At rehearsal her mother seemed just fine with singing on the stage.However everybody knew practice and real shows were two totally different things.Fiona didn't respond to the last comment, just walked up the stairs.

She entered her room and opened her mouth to scream, but a hand was put over it before any sound would come out.Sitting across from her on the bed was a really short man with purple painted skin and orange hair.He sorta looked like an oompa loompa from the Willy Wonka books and movies, just the colors were reversed.Fiona saw no one behind her, so she had no idea who stopped her from yelling.

"Hello Fiona."The short man spoke to her.


	5. George

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 5.

Fiona had no idea how to respond, if at all.She never experienced a multi-colored midget before.He didn't look happy or upset, actually his face showed no hint of emotion.

"Hi."She couldn't continue ignoring him.He motioned for her to come close; she did mentally preparing herself for anything.

"Who are you?"Fiona whispered.

"The name is George my dear."Well at least he was friendly.He had what sounded like a Boston accent with a hint of Scottish mixed in, very odd sounding.Fiona was now at the foot of the bed not sure if she should stay standing or sit down.

"So what do you want George?"

"Just a friendly conversation, I don't get one of those very often."I wonder why, she thought to herself.

"Um ok, what do you want to talk about?"Fiona couldn't believe she had said that.But seeing how odd this day had been far, she decided just to play along.The midget, or George looked friendly enough.He had pure eyes, people can tell a lot about you just by looking into your eyes.Jack's eyes in this world and the other one told he was always looking for more and was full of sadness.Her mom's eyes were totally different in these two worlds.In Fiona's reality her eye's told a story of being completely happy and in control.But in this world they said she was broken with no glue to put the pieces back together.Fiona hated that so much.

"Do you like him?"George asked her.

"Who?"Fiona had an idea of who but wanted to be sure.

"Your dad of course.He's finally here, huh?"Yep she was right about the who.

"Sorta."She muttered under her breath.

"Ah come on child you have been waiting for this moment since you realized he was never coming back.And all you can say is sorta?" Fiona just shrugged her shoulders.

"Go grab that book over there."He was pointing to the bookshelf, to what looked like a photo album.Fiona does as she's told, it is a photo album.George pats the area next to him, letting Fiona know he wants her to sit next to her.She hands the bookto him, and he flips to about 20 pages in.Without saying a word he starts to point to the pictures.They were family pictures that in Fiona's mind had never occurred.In these pictures she could see her other history, and all the good times that she dreamed of having.Everyone looked so happy.Then she came to picture that had pretty young Clu in it.Fiona reaches and touches it, as if she's trying to touch him.

"Forget him Fiona. He's long gone."George told her.Forget Clu!?Fiona couldn't image such a thought.

"Where is he?"He had to know, he just had to.

"It doesn't matter, he left.Went bye bye.Adios amigo.In this world Clu Bell means nothing to you.In your mind he's just that strange boy that used to tease you when you were four.And that's it."No this wasn't right!Fiona thought angrily to herself.How could she live in a world with Clu or the other Bell's?But also how could she live in a world without her father?Perhaps she could stay here and find that way to contact them.After all everyone did look happy, well for the most part.Her mother would soon recover from her bout of depression.George looked at the girl as she went over the thoughts in her head, it almost as if he could read her thoughts, and he started to smile.

"Come on Fiona what do you say?"

"About what?"

"All this could be yours, every bit of it no strings attached."That did sound nice, too nice there had to be a catch.

"No strings?"Fiona's voice told she wanted the truth and nothing less.

"Ok one, but it's really minor."She knew it.

"Tell me."

"You'll remember nothing of your other life.This will be all you know of.You will know all your thoughts and memories of these events and a thousands other, like you went through them."Fiona would have to abounded her other life, friends, and a part of herself.She then remembers that mysterious email_; Fiona be carefully of illusions that can be touched.Some will do anything to stop you.Don't be fouled.Once you start to forget the truth they were will be no hope for you.Just remember to keep your wits about you._She couldn't forget the truth no matter how tempting this world seemed to be.

"Can I have a few minutes to think about it?"Fiona asked George.

"Sure take your time, but I'll need an answer in the next 10 minutes, or I'll make the decision for you."Fiona nodded as she headed towards the door.Apart of her wanted to say yes, she'd take this world, it didn't look bad.After all her father was alive, did anything else really matter?Still the other part of her wanted to say no, she'd go back to her world.Fiona never had to make such a completed decision in her life, it could literally change history.Talk about pressure.

Fiona was standing in the hallway, unsure of what direction to turn.She heard what sounded like crying coming from the master bedroom, she walked towards it.The door was open and her mother was sitting in a chair crying.That broke Fiona's heart into a thousand pieces.She hated seeing her like this!Her mother looks up and tries to smile as if nothing is wrong in the world.Fiona smiles back, knowing she should say something comforting, but no words would form.

"Are you ok?"Finally something logical to say came out of her mouth.

"Yeah baby, a good cry is good for the body they say."

"Is it dad again?"Her mother nodded very slightly.

"But don't worry about it, ok?Me and your dad will be fine."

"I just hate seeing you like this."

"I'm fine honey, really."Fiona wondered if her mother was trying to convince Fiona, or herself.Fiona just smiled again and turned from the doorway.She knew what she had to do.But first she would have to tell him goodbye.


	6. I love you.

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 6.

He was sitting in the living room playing a few chords on the guitar.Fiona loved to hear him play, he surely had a gift from God.Fiona wished she had talent like that.She waited in the corner for him to finish the song.A few minutes later it comes to end and Fiona applauded.

"Holy shit you scared me!"Now he cursed!?That certainly didn't seem right.

"Sorry.Your good."

"It's ok, thanks."He turns away from her and begins to fiddle with the toning of the guitar.Fiona is unsure what move to make, but time is running short, she'd have to do something.

"Teach me to play."

"You all ready know how."So much for that idea.

"Well a refresher course won't hurt."

"Fiona I don't have time for this.Maybe tomorrow, ok?"Fiona's bottom lip began to quaver when he said that, there won't be a tomorrow.Her father looks up at her, trying to figure why in the hell she was crying this time.

"Oh I'm sorry Fi, it's just the show is in hour."She nodded to let him know she understood.In all her dreams she had this picture of her daddy being superman.That she was always his first priority, whatever his little needed or wanted he'd take of it.Fiona was sad to see in this world that didn't hold true.

"Tell me that you will always love me."She demands of him.

"Of course I will." 

"No!Say the words!"Her tears were now pouring down her face.

"Ok I love you and always will.Happy now?"Fiona couldn't believe what an ass he was.

"Yes extremely.Daddy no matter what happens I'll always love you, but I can't stay here."She suddenly has her dad's attention with that last statement.

"What are you talk—"

"Please let me finish.I'm just doing what I feel is the best for everyone.Even if that means losing you again.I just keep on thinking what would you want me to do?And in my heart I know this the only decision.In life everything happens for a reason, no matter how upsetting they are.God has a plan and we shouldn't change it.The day 11 years ago happened for a certain reason, I'm not sure exactly what, but it did.Maybe one day I'll understand, maybe not.I'll I know this isn't right, none of it is.I know you have no idea what I'm talking about, don't worry about that.Just remember that I'll always love you.And I know where every you are, you'll always love me too."

"Fi you're scaring me."Her voice did sound pretty concerned.

"Don't worry everything will be ok."Fiona walks over and gently kisses him and does one of the hardest things ever, walks away.

She passes the master bedroom where her mother is still crying.But softer this time, like she's almost done.

"Don't worry mom, everything is going to be ok, I promise."She leaves before her mother can respond.Fiona walks back to her room where George is still in the same position on the bed.

"Send him back."He looks up in shock.

"What!?Come on Fiona, this is your dream."

"It's not right!This wasn't how the story was suppose to end.Please let me return to the world I belong in."George is pissed with her decision, but it was her decision.

"Very well.Close your eyes."Fiona does as she's told and feels a cold breeze pass over her.There is than a knock at the door, she opens her eyes cautiously.The posters are back on the wall!Jack opens the door and pops his head in.

"Come on Fi the pizza is here."She runs down the steps to find the pizza and Clu!Fiona really couldn't image a world without him.They eat in the living room talking and laughing like every time. When the food is gone Carey takes out his guitar and begins to play and her mother starts to sing.Clu sticks out his hand for an invitation for Fiona to dance with him, and she accepts.They dance around the living room, creating their own moves.He goes to do a dramatic dip and accidentally loses his grip causing her to slam into the coffee table.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?"Clu asks as he pulls her up.

"Are you all right baby?"Her mother asks as well, everyone looks so concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, in fact I've never been better."Fiona looks at a picture of her father and can't but smile.I know he'll always love me, she thinks.But this was her world, and nothing could take that from her.


End file.
